Aria di Angelo and the Olympians
by kuntastic
Summary: Life was going well, until I hit my head hard. Unpleasant memories from my past life surfaced in my mind. I remember a few things, and one of them was a book about Greek gods and teenage heroes saving the world. And I somehow ended up in that world. Did I happen to mention that I am Nico di Angelo's twin sister? My name is Aria di Angelo, daughter of Hades. Nice to meet you.
**I don't own Percy Jackson. I do own Aria.**

Chapter 1

The fates must be playing some cruel joke. It's one thing to be reincarnated with my former memories, but being reincarnated in a fictional world is no laughing matter. To be fair I wasn't born with all of my memories like in most fanfictions, but I did get them back when I accidentally fell, smashing my head on a corner of a desk in the process. So when I woke up with all of my memories from my previous life, I did the most reasonable thing to do. I fainted.

When I came to, I saw my twin brother and older sister looking down at me in worry. My older sister had dark hair, pale skin, freckled face, and obsidian eyes. My twin brother had the same traits as my sister. Their names were Nico, and Bianca.

"Thank god you woke up." Bianca said with her eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

"Yeah, we were getting worried. I suggested throwing water on you, but Bianca said no." Nico grinned. Nico was such a kid, but then again, I'm the same age as him in this world.

"Nico!" Bianca smacked Nico on the back of his head. Nico stuck out his tongue.

"Anyway, you want to play mythomagic?" Nico asked in excitement. Mythomagic was this stupid game Nico was obsessed with.

"Not now." I said while laying back down on the giant bed. "I'm pretty worn out. I'm gonna sleep for a bit." Bianca bit her lower lip. She did that whenever Nico and I worried her. It must suck being the older sister, because Nico can be a handful. Bianca took Nico's hand and cleared the room, so that I could sleep in peace.

"We'll bring you something to eat." Bianca said. I nodded and pulled the blanket over my head. The throbbing in my head was getting worse. I kept seeing my past life, but it wasn't clear. It felt like I was skimming through a person's album of pictures. I remembered reading books about Greek gods and teenagers who were their children, but I couldn't get much from it. The memories were too blurry. I tried to recollect my thoughts, and remember who I was in this life. "My name is Aria di Angelo, I am ten years old, and I am a daughter of a Greek god." I whispered. Which Greek god, I didn't know. All I know was that Nico and Bianca were characters in the book.

"Just my luck." I grumbled. In my past life I was a student in college. Life was apparently going well until I got hit by some drunk driver. Now I somehow ended up inside a book. A book where Greek gods exist, and kids my age get killed by monsters. I didn't want to be involved, I just want to stay in this comfortable hotel room and never leave. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I cursed the fates in Italian. Why couldn't I just have died normally and be done with it? Eventually my eyelids started to get heavy, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I had a weird dream. I was standing near a dark throne in a gloomy looking castle. A man that was well over twenty feet tall stared down at me from his throne. He looked surprised at my appearance. His eyes widened as it bore into mine. We had very similar eyes, black obsidian, with no hint of light in it.

"Why are you here?" The man asked. His voice was stern, and demanded respect. I looked up at his face, and saw a trace of worry, but was soon replaced by a stoic expression. He had silk black hair, that was pulled back showing his pale albino skin. His black robes were haunting; it shimmered and moved, as if souls were trapped in it.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and now I'm here. I'm guessing this is a dream?" I tilted my head. The man rubbed his chin in thought, and looked troubled.

"No, this is not a dream." The man sighed. "You're not supposed to meet me, not yet anyway." I raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm guessing you know me?" I asked.

"If Zeus finds out." The man muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose. Zeus? Okay, so I'm dealing with a god. Then, like a puzzle, it all clicked.

"Father?" I choked. The man looked at me with a grim face. Now that I took a closer look i noticed the similarities. The eyes, facial features, and hair; Nico and I looked a lot like him.

"Aria, this is too soon, I do not know why the Fates have guided you here." My dad said. "I guess I should tell you this. It is time for you and your siblings to leave the hotel."

"Leave? But I like that place." My dad's frown deepened, and his stare intensified. I saw shadows moving around the place, as if there were invisible humans dancing around the room.

"You will listen to me." He said. I ignored the creepy shadows and narrowed my eyes at my father. I stared back and gave him a death glare.

"Tell me, why we need to leave?"

The room grew quiet as my dad and I had a staring contest. Eventually my dad slumped back on his throne and sighed.

"Just like your mother." He muttered. I huffed my chest in victory and grinned. My father looked at me and cracked a smile. "The reason for why you and your siblings should leave is because I'm afraid Zeus has his suspicions. I cannot hide you in that hotel any longer." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the ceiling. Zeus, the paranoid king.

"Okay, I guess I see your point." I said. "So where are we going?"

"I will have one of my workers come and get you. She will take you to a school, where you can adapt to modern life." My dad replied. I frowned at his words. School?

"Won't there be monsters?" I asked innocently. My father looked at me with a suspicious face.

"Aria, how do you know about monsters?" _Uh-oh._

"Uh, well I guess you being twenty feet tall was kinda of a big giveaway. And how you mentioned Zeus too…" I pathetically tried to make up a lie. I couldn't tell him that I got it from the memories of my past life. My dad looked even more troubled as he leaned back on his chair.

"You knowing about this can cause more trouble. Knowing your own worth will increase the chances of monsters knowing about you." He sighed.

"What about Nico and Bianca?" I asked.

"You cannot tell them of this conversation. Not now at least. It is too dangerous if they found out about their, Greek heritage." My dad said. "For now you must protect them."

"With what? My fists?" My dad snapped his fingers conjuring a black hat and a silver ring to appear out of thin air. The two items floated down to where I was standing. I caught both items and observed them. The black hat was a simple cap, with a cute white skull logo stitched on the front. The ring was a creepy silver band in the shape of, yet again, a skull. "I get you being who you are, but really? Why so many skulls?" My dad ignored my question and explained what the two items were.

"The ring is a simple blade made of Stygian iron. If you take the ring off of your finger it will grow into a double bladed sword." My father explained. I slid the ring on my finger then took it off. Immediately the ring started to mold and change shape. It grew larger, until I was holding a sword that was pure black. "The sword turns back into a ring if you imagine it." I closed my eyes, and envisioned the silver skull ring. I opened my eyes to see the sword shrinking back. I slid the ring back onto my middle finger.

"And the hat?" I asked.

"It is modeled after my own helm of darkness. Wearing it will make shadow traveling a lot easier. It's not as powerful as my own helm, but it still has its uses."

"Shadow traveling?" My dad waved the question away.

"Both you and Nico have different abilities. Nico, I assume will have more control over the dead, but you will have more power over other abilities." My dad said. "One of them being, shadow travel. You will have better control over shadows than Nico." I didn't understand a word he was saying, but I nodded my head. "It looks as if your time is running out." My father said. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were thinning, becoming more transparent.

"Thanks dad." I said. My dad nodded his head. "I guess, I'll see you later... Hades."

Hades looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned as light shimmered around my figure, blinding me from seeing my dad's face one last time.

* * *

I woke up from Bianca shaking my shoulders gently.

"Aria? I brought you some food." I thanked her and took the freshly packed sandwich from her hands. "How are you feeling?" Bianca asked.

"A lot better." I said. It was true. My head felt clearer, and I didn't have any splitting headaches.

"Good. I was worried. You hit your head pretty hard." Bianca said. I nodded my head and silently ate my sandwich. Nico bounced in the room like the hyperactive kid he was. He jumped on the bed and landed near me, causing me to choke on a bite of the sandwich.

"You dope." I said to him. "You nearly killed me." Nico rolled his eyes.

"You won't die from a sandwich. Anyways play mythomagic with me! I just got a new figure." Nico said in a hurry. He reached down his pocket and pulled out a figure of a monster. "It's a manticore! It has three thousand attack powers, and plus five to saving throws!" I pushed Nico off the bed and got up from the thick blankets.

"You dork. Find someone else to play that game with you. You know I suck at it." I said. Nico pouted like a little kid and stuffed the toy away.

"Cool! Where did you get that ring?" Nico asked as he stared at my finger. I looked down my right hand and noticed the silver ring looped around my middle finger. I quickly hid my hand behind my back.

"I uh, got it as a prize." I lied. Bianca grabbed my arm and lifted my hand up. She stared at the silver ring and frowned.

"It looks expensive. Did you steal it?" Bianca asked. I quickly tore my arm from her grip.

"No! I didn't steal it. I got it as a gift from winning tickets down at the arcades." I said. Bianca didn't look convinced, and was about to say something until Nico tripped knocking the coffee table to the ground.

"Oh Nico." Bianca whispered as she checked to see if Nico wasn't injured.

"I'm alright sis." Nico said, waving Bianca off.

"Nice going dork." I laughed. Nico glared at me and stuck his tongue out.

"Aria you're not helping." Bianca scolded. "And what did I tell you about calling Nico a dork?"

"Sorry mom." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly a knock was heard from our hotel door. Bianca stopped what she was doing and stared at it.

"I'll get it." I said while getting up. I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a mean looking fifty year old woman. She had on a black business suit, and was carrying a leather case. Her cold eyes regarded me, as she looked, no assessed me up and down. "Can I help you?" I asked while narrowing my eyes at her.

"My name is Ms. Dodds, and I am here on behalf of your father." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but our dad's dead." Bianca said as she walked towards the door. "I think you may have gotten the wrong room." Ms. Dodds gave Bianca a creepy smile, and walked inside without our permission.

"I assure you, I have the right room. Bianca, Nico, Aria," Ms. Dodds regarded us with a cold gaze. "I am here because it is time to leave the hotel."

"What? But I like it here." Nico whined. Ms. Dodds glared at Nico, prompting him to shut up.

"Who are you? And what does our dad have anything to do with this?" Bianca asked.

"Like I said before, I used to work for your father. I am a lawyer who's here to help." Ms. Dodds explained. "Now no more silly questions." Ms. Dodds strolled into the room like she owned the place. She walked towards the table and sat down. Bianca looked at me with a confused face, while Nico ran and sat down in front of Ms. Dodds.

"So you know our dad? How do you know him? Do you work with the other lawyer who comes by and checks on us? Is dad alive and was just faking his death?" Nico asked in rapid speed. Ms. Dodds raised a hand to stop Nico from talking. I went up and sat next to Nico. Bianca did the same.

"No, your father is still dead. I came here to take you out of the hotel and get you situated back in school." Ms. Dodds explained.

"Are we going back to Washington D.C.?" Bianca asked. Ms. Dodds shook her head.

"No, you will be going to a different school. It's called Westover Hall. It is paid for by your parent's trust fund that was left for you." Ms. Dodds said.

"I don't want to go to that school sis." Nico complained. "I want to go back to DC."

"Nico, I don't think that's something I can decide." Bianca said as she looked at Ms. Dodds.

"The school in DC is not fit for you any longer. Your parents wanted you three to go to Westover Hall."

"When does school start for that school?" I asked.

"In one month." Ms. Dodds replied.

"Since it starts in one month, can we go and visit DC? It's where we grew up." I said. Nico looked excited by my request.

"Can we go? Please Ms. Dodds?" Nico pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Bianca could never resist Nico's puppy eyes, but Ms. Dodds seemed unaffected by it.

"No." Ms. Dodds said.

"Oh come on. What's the harm?" I asked.

"I have been given strict guidelines on taking you to the school." Ms. Dodds replied.

"My father would agree with me if he were here." I said. That shut Ms. Dodds up. She stared at me and I stared back. My eyes narrowed as I bore into her wrinkly face. "You don't want to disappoint my father, do you?" Ms. Dodds gulped, her face paling until it resembled my albino skin. After a few minutes of silence, Ms. Dodds gave in.

"One week. That's all the time I'll give you in DC." Ms. Dodds said. Nico cheered and jumped off the chair with his arms over his head.

"Thank you Ms. Dodds." Bianca said. Ms. Dodds didn't respond, instead she got up from the table and walked out the door. Before she closed the door she turned around and stared at me.

"I'll be back to finalize the paperwork. I'll come pick you up tomorrow." She said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hades asked Alecto as she walked and bowed at Hades's feet.

"My lord, all went well. The children have complied and are getting ready to leave for Westover Hall." Alecto responded. Hades nodded his head in approval.

"Good, I am pleased to hear that."

"My lord." Alecto said. She hesitated on her words out of fear of what Hades would do to her. Hades raised a questionable eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The children wanted to go visit DC one last time before departing for the school." Alecto said as she lowered her head further down to the ground.

"And you said yes?" Hades asked.

"The little girl, Aria. She has a silver tongue my lord. I tried to say no but-" Hades cut her off with a booming laughter.

"Little Aria did that? She takes after her mother, I shouldn't be surprised." Hades said. Alecto raised her head.

"You are not mad my lord?" She asked. Hades glared at Alecto, causing her to flinch. The shadows in Hades eyes flickered like wild flames.

"I am mad Alecto. You were played like a fool by my daughter. However I will let this slide. Take the kids to DC, but watch over them. Make sure no harm is done to them." Hades ordered.

"Yes my lord. I am sorry for my blunder." Alecto whimpered as she walked out of the room.


End file.
